Teen Wolf Preferences
by TheDopeShowXx
Summary: I just wanted to do some preferences. These will contain: Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Derek, Allison, and Lydia((and possibly Cora, Kira, Peter, and Aiden. If you'd like))
1. -How You Meet-

**Scott McCall; **_In the woods_  
You were running through the woods, you didn't know where you were going. You knew were running from something. Something that bit you.

You were looking behind you to see if that thing was still chasing you, and you ran into something. Well, a someone. You were on top of them.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." You said as you were taking in his features. Black hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes that were almost puppy like.

"It's okay." The mystery boy said as you got up from him. "Why are you in the woods in middle of the night?" He questioned as he got up and brushed himself off.

"I needed some air. It s getting pretty stuffed up at home." You said and laughed at how stupid you sounded.

"Well, you're probably pretty hurt. Considering the fact that you're bleeding." He said and you remembered that you were bleeding from when that thing bit you.

"Oh, yeah. I fell and got scraped by a branch. But I should probably be headed home." You cursed yourself in your mind at how stupid you sounded.

"You shouldn't be walking through the woods alone. Can I walk with you?"

"I don't even know you."

"I'm Scott. Scott McCall."

"Well, Scott. Scott McCall, I'm (Y/N)"

**Stiles Stilinski; **_New girl.  
_You were walking through the halls of your new school, Beacon Hills High. You were walking as fast you could to your assigned locker, trying not to draw any attention to yourself.

You got to your locker and was trying to put the combination in. You were repeating _'36, 2, 49' _to yourself in your mind when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You turned around and saw a boy with a buzz cut and cute little moles scattered over his face.

"Having trouble with your locker?" He said to you.

"Yeah. the combination isn't going through, I guess." You stuttered.

"Maybe because that's my locker." He said as he pointed to your schedule and up to the numbers on the locker.

"Sorry. I'm new, and kind of lost."

"Well, new and kind of lost, how about I show you around today?" He said as he smirked a bit.

"Sure. That'd be pretty cool."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Stiles."

**Derek Hale; **_Going back to your hometown after college.  
_You were grabbing one of the last boxes out of the moving truck and when you were jumping out of the truck you rolled your ankle and fell to the ground.

"God dammit." you muttered as you saw a tall and very muscular guy walking past. He must've heard you because he looked back and glanced down at you.

When he looked back you saw someone you haven't seen in a while. You're little brother, Stiles.

You saw Stiles put his arm on the taller guy's shoulder and say something to him. You were getting up and sat on the edge of the truck, checking out your ankle when your little brother and the other guy came walking over.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in forever." Stiles said as he pulled you into a hug as the big guy just stood towards the back awkwardly.

"Yeah. Jeez, the least you could've done was call." You laughed.

Stiles gestured for 50 shades of muscular to come by us. "Derek. This is my sister, (Y/N). (Y/N) this is Derek Hale. I think you two graduated in the same class."

You looked up at Derek in the eyes and smirked. Remembering how you used to have a small (huge) crush on him since ninth grade.

**Isaac Lahey; **_childhood friends  
_You knew Isaac since Pre-K. He was on your favorite swing on the swing set and the only one left was the really low one net to the curly headed boy. It was soon occupied by another kid.

You stood next to Isaac and he looked up at you. "You're sitting in my seat." You said.

He just kept staring at you with his big blue eyes, "There's another one way over there. Maybe you can get one before someone else."

Just as he said that a few kids raced over to the swings and took them all.

The teacher came up to you and Isaac and said playtime was over and it was time for lunch. Isaac got up and stood next to you "I'm Isaac,"

**Allison Argent; **_New in the building.  
_You were in the elevator on the way down from your new apartment to the first floor when you heard a voice, "Hey, hold the elevator!" You pressed the 'door open' button.

A girl ran in and stood next to you. You looked her over, admiring her nice complexion, beautiful eyes, and nice hair. She was gorgeous. She was tall, pale, and pretty thin. Not, like, sickly thin. But more as a always like that sort-of thin.

She must've felt you staring because she looked over at you. You looked away and soon felt the elevator come to a total stop and the doors opened.

"Are you new in the building?" She asked as you both walked out.

"Yeah. Just moved in today." You said as you scratched the back of your neck.

"Awesome. I'm Allison, and I hope to see you around." She said and gave you a smile and walked out of the building.

**Lydia Martin; **_You're in the Alpha Pack__.  
_You were walking down the halls of Beacon Hills High with your brothers and pack members, Aiden and Ethan. You looked to your right and saw a very gorgeous redhead standing next to a taller brunette. You walked over to her.

"Hey. What's you're name?"

She just looked up at you. "You're not my type."

"I can be. Now tell me you're name."


	2. -Favorite Game To Play-

**Scott McCall;** _Marry, Shag, Kill._  
Scott and you both like teasing each other with celebrity crushes and how you each gets frustrated if you pick three of the same type.

**Stiles Stilinski; **_Dead Man's Tag_  
One time, Stiles brought you to the Hale house with Scott and Derek. You had the idea to play Dead Man's Tag. Let's just say that Stiles couldn't sleep later that night.

**Derek Hale; **_Too Hot_  
For some reason, both you and Derek liked that sort of struggle. You liked how it's hard for him to lose because he is so stubborn. And he sometimes let you win because he liked when you were in control.

**Isaac Lahey;** _European Arguments_  
You totally sucked at doing any European accent but Isaac's was just hot to you. And he just like seeing you try so hard to make it right.

**Allison Argent;** _Fubar (Fucked Up Beyond All Repair)_  
Neither of you liked to drink so you two went the innocent route and got juice and Kool-Aid. You first played it when you moved into her building and she invited some friends over (Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Isaac)

**Lydia Martin;** _Drug Dealer_  
She started up the game once at one of her parties. You were the drug dealer and she was the person you dealt the drugs to. She liked the game and now you guys play it every time there's enough people around. And liquor.


	3. -Your Favorite Book That They Read-

**Scott McCall;** _Harry Potter  
_Scott didn't really like the books at first, he said he was 'more of a movie type of guy', but he found out you absolutely loved them and decided to read them.

**Stiles Stilinski;** _The Fault In Our Stars  
_Stiles thought the book was too sad for his liking when you told him about it. But one day while he was sitting at home, he found your copy sitting on his desk and he decided to read it.

**Derek Hale;** _Divergent_  
He first read the book one day when you were sick, he was reading it you and after you fell asleep he kept reading. Now, you two read out chapters to each other whenever doesn't have to deal with werewolf-y stuff.

**Isaac Lahey;** _Eighth Grade Bites_  
Yes, he is a werewolf that reads vampire stories recommended by his girlfriend. He didn't want to read it, until you threatened him to. He never gave up on telling you that he does't like it, although he does.

**Allison Argent;** _Hunger Games_  
Allison picked it up when day when you came home from school and accidentally dropped it in the elevator. She was meaning to give it back but it was her favorite and she decided to buy you a new one.

**Lydia Martin;** _The Outsiders_  
Lydia watched the movie, it was her second favorite right next to _The Notebook _and _Crazy, Stupid, Love. _One night when you went over and you 'accidentally' left your cope of it at her house.


End file.
